


How To Be Single By Thea Rilow

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobby Maler he's the worst, Gen, I really don't know, May be funny, May be shit, Other, but I love Thea, lol Thea's bitter, me too honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: This time of year is hard with everyone pairing off. Thea Rilow is here to help.





	How To Be Single By Thea Rilow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I honestly love Thea. She's super underrated. In this modern AU I write in, I feel like she'd be very sarcastic. She would act like she doesn't care but actually does. I think Thea has a bit of a crush on Martha in this one. I love Martha Bessel so much I think I have a problem. They're in high school btw. This is an experimental fic, I've never written something from a character's perspective. So I don't really know how I feel about this, but I figured some of you guys need this at this time of year. And I cannon Hanschen and Thea as siblings so they are in this fic. Enjoy <3

I've gotten rejected a lot, by both guys and girls. Everyone's been pairing off like crazy these last few months (like Melchior and Moritz, Wendla and Ilse, Hanschen and Ernst, etc.). And it's important that those of us who don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend feel good about ourselves. After all, life isn't all about finding your “soulmate” or whatever. So here's some reasons to feel good about being single and some tips on how to stay happy. 

Tips:  
1) Surround yourself with friends!! There's other people that can make you happy besides a partner!! Maybe make some new friends if all your’s are in fucking relationships. Talk to that girl who sits next to you in bio or something. Sometimes people aren't jerks. 

2) Find new shit to do!! If you're tired of watching Netflix by yourself go rock climbing or something!! Invite the girl who sits next to you in bio. Unless she's Martha Bessel and is too good to be dating Bobby fucking Maler who's a jerk. 

3) Focus on your academics!! Try to ace your next math test or get an A on your essay. It'll get your mind off of being FUCKING LONELY. 

4) Launch yourself into the fucking sun because life is shitty

Reasons to be happy about being single:  
1) you're not tied down  
2) You have more time for yourself  
3) You can flirt with whoever you want  
4) You're still hot  
5) The right person will come along  
6) I dunno you can make yourself some pancakes and almost burn the house down and then blame Hanschen. That's what I did. Don't make pancakes when you're sad  
7) You can ask whoever you want to dances  
8) You can sleep instead of staying up late to text someone  
9) You don't have to shave  
10) You can spoil your fucking self  
11) With anything  
12) Unless you're broke like me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! Im working on a multi chapter fic set in high school that I'll have up soon. It's mainly a Hernst fic but it has Otthea, Wendilse, and a little side Melchioritz and Anorg
> 
> Come check out my Tumblr, @feelssogoodinmyarms. Until next time!!


End file.
